A hard day at school
by Vinya1994
Summary: Being 17 and already married is hard and Kyouko is living this life everyday. Don not  think that Kyouko does not love her husband, but sometimes he is a handful person.
1. Chapter 1

**A hard day at school**

Hey again ,this is my second fanfic.

Enjoy

**B**eing 17 and already married is hard and Kyouko is living this life everyday. Don not think that Kyouko does not love her husband, but sometimes he is a handful person.

**S**o one day something happened...

Kyouko: "Oh no, I am late for school and this is because of him. When I get home, I will kill him."

Normally, Kyouko is never late for school but today her dear husband has to switch of the alarm.

Kyouko thoughts: "Please let the teacher be late if I do not get there on time. Wait there is the school gate and only a few steps, then I reach my goal."

**T**he first bell rang already and the second is going to ring, but when Kyouko is in front of the door the second one rings.

Kyouko: "Shit I am late. Better get in, before I get detention."

**S**o, when Kyouko walks into the class, she sees a familiar person, a very familiar person.

Kuon: "Hello, but you are late. Care to explain."

Kyouko: "YOU! What are you doing here and why is Mrs. Takishima not here?"

Kuon: "Well, first answer my question then I answer your."

Kyouko said quiet enough, so the want to be teacher hears it: "I overslept. Are you happy?"

Kuon: "Okay. Sit down. To answer your question and maybe of some others, Mrs. Takashima is expecting her baby in a few days so that she is staying at home."

A Student: " And who are you?"

Kuon: "Right, my name is Hizuri Kuon and I am going to be your teacher until Mrs. Takishima returns. And to get to know your name, each of you is going to introduce themselves, okay?"

Another student: "Are you not the child of the principal of this school?"

Kuon: "Yes, that is true, but now I am your teacher and nothing else. So intodruce yourself, please."

Kyouko thoughts: "What should I do? I cannot tell them my real family name! What should I do?"

**S**o each student introduce themselves.

"Hanazou Akira

Yashiro Mia

Takahara Maria

Maki Kei

Cross Kaname

Saki John

Mogami Kyouko

….."

Kuon: "Wait Mogami Kyouko, you report says that Mogami is not your family name. Would you like to tell us?"

**K**youko turned red and did not know what to do. Kuon was smirking like an idiot and waits for the answer.

Kyouko: "Well my name is Hizuri Kyouko. Hihihi."

Others: "What, you have the same name like sensei."

Kuon: "Yes that is true. You have the same name like me. So, this does not matter. Let us start with our lesson."

**T**he lesson went well but for Kyouko ist was like being roasted and feed.

Kuon: "Thanks for this lesson. We will see each other later. Everyone can go besides Hizuri- chan.

**S**o, every student went outside beside Kyouko. She does not know, what is going to happen, so she told her best friend Maria that she has to search for her, if she does not turn up in 2 hours.

Kyouko: "What do you want from me?"

Kuon: "How do you talk, Hime?"

Kyouko: "Do not say Hime, we are in school. And why are you here?"

**K**uon walks towards Kyouko, who walks back till she reaches the wall and cannot escape Kuon. Kuon was transforming into his devil lord version and Kyouko gets scared of this.

Kuon: "Well, I want to spend more time with you and I never got the chance because you are allways busy and does not satisfy me anymore."

Kyouko with a huge blush: "What do you mean?"

Kuon with a smirk: "Well the last time we slept with each other?"

Kyouko: "Do not talk about this in school."

Kuon: "But Kyoukoi! I really need you."

Kyouko: "Shut up!"

Kuon: "And what if I do not shut up?"

Well this was the first chapter of the story.

I hope you like it.

Please tell me what you think of it.

Please Review.

See you soon :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A hard day at school **

Chapter 2

Hope you like it. Enjoy :)

What happened before:

_Kyouko: "Do not talk about this in school."_

_Kuon: "But Kyoukoi! I really need you."_

_Kyouko: "Shut up!"_

_Kuon: "And what if I do not shut up?"_

Now to chapter 2:

**K**youko did not know, what she has to do? In her mind, she wants to hit Kuon so badly for putting her into this position. But her heart tells her to forgive him.

Kyouko thoughts: "What should I do? I have no space to escape my husband and the door is at least 5 metres away! Oh my god!"

Kuon: "What is wrong, sweety? Got cat your tongue?"

**K**uon laughs and Kyouko is getting red like a tomato.

Kyouko: "Nothing, dear. Well, if you would let me go, so I can go to the next class!"

Kuon: "NO! I mean you cannot go without punishment."

**K**youko is confused but then his words got into her system. She wants to scream and hit Kuon when the loud speaker starts to say something.

Loudspeaker: "Hello dear students and teachers. I hope you have a good day. Mister Hizuri Kuon, please come to the principal office. I repeat again: Mister Hizuri Kuon, please come to the principal office."

**K**youko felt that a stone felt from her heart. When she looked at her husband, she starts laughing, because he his blushing. For Kyouko, her husband has allways been a handsome, egoistic man, but seeing this makes her laughing harder.

Kyouko: "Hahaha! You have to see your face Kuon darling. Pfff Hahaha!"

Kuon, who is blushing: "Shut up! These old people are allways embarassing me."

Kyouko: "But you have to see, that is was extremly funny and your face. What a pitty! I do not have a camera to take a picture if it."

So Kuon did not say anything more and went to the principal office.

What is going to happen in the office?

So, this was chapter 2.

sorry that I wrote it as a script but I PROMISE to write it in a different style, next time.

So please review.

See you soon, everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

**A hard day at school**

Here is chapter 2

Enjoy

Kuon left his beautiful wife alone in the classroom. He is angry that his parents want to talk to him. `What do they want from me now?`, thought Kuon. Every time his parents want something from him, it has something to do with Kyouko and him. Shortly after he left, Kyouko made her way out of the class and went to the winter garden, where she meets Maria and the others.

In the garden:

"Hey everyone ",said Kyouko with a happy tone. "Hey Kyouko-chan. Did you escaped Mr. Hizuri?", asked Maria. Kyouko then answered: "Thank god the message from the secretary saved my life. I did not know, what he wanted from me?"

Both girls and the others sat under the old Sakura tree which is over 300 years old. Kyouko and the others start eating their food but then the annoying Hikari Nanami stands in front of them. Hikari Nanami is a super rich slut who wants everything and everyone she sets her eyes on. She is 5.6 feet tall with blue eyes and blond hair. Everyone admires her because she is the daughter of the famous Hikari Akira and Jun, a famous designer and a world known actress.

"Hey Kyouko!", said Nanami with her annoying voice.

"Hey Hikari-san", returned Kyouko slightly bored.

"Well I just want to know, what connection do you and Mr. Hizuri have? You two have the same family name. So?",asked Nanami.

Kyouko is getting nervous because she cannot tell her friends and especially Nanami that she is married to Hizuri Kuon. So she has to lie to get out of the way.

"Well do you not know Hikari-san that a family name can appear more than once in the word. .Tsk.", said Kyouko without hesitation.

"KYOUKO! Do you want to tell me that I am stupid or what! Oh it does not matter, you and you friends are a losers and it is not possible in this lifetime that you and this handsome, sexy man have a relationship.", shouted Nanami and walks angry away.

Everyone except Kyouko starts laughing and tells Kyouko how brave she was, to tell Hikari Nanami her mind.

But Kyouko feels insecure, because she knows that something is going to happen today and that Nanami wants her husband. But why?

With Nanami.

"I cannot believe that this bitch said something like this to me.", said Nanami. "

"Come on Nanami. You know that Kyouko and her friend are under our level, but what are you going to do about Sensei?", asked her best friend Tsuki Tomoe. "Well Tomo-chan, I want Hizuri-sensei." "What! You cannot be serious? He is our teacher and it is forbidden to have a teacher-student relation. Nanami you are crazy!"

"Well I could be crazy but did you not see the faces of each girl except Kyouko. They were looking about him and if I get him to be mine, then I have the power of everything in this school." Tomoe then said: "Well Nanami if you want him, then I will help you to get Hizuri Kuon."

"Thanks Tomo-chan. Our plan is called: GET HIZURI KUON!"

With Kuon

Kuon arrives in front of the office and went inside. Inside, there are his parents: Hizuri Kuu and Julie. Kuon is surprised that his mother is sitting there, because she has never the time for coming to school and working there. Well his parents are the best parents for him,but sometimes they are very scary.

"Hi honey! Please take a seat."

"Hey Mom, Dad. What do you want from me know?"

"Come on Kuon darling. Cannot parents see their children when they want to see them?"

"Dad, I am very happy that you want to see me but every time you are calling for me, it has something to do with me and my beautiful wife."

"Oh, when you are talking about Kyouko-chan. How is my lovely daughter-in-law?"

"She is fine Mom, but at the moment she is angry at me.", confessed Kuon.

"Why?", asked both of his parents.

"Well I embarrassed her in front of the whole class this morning and then I tried to get her to you know...", said Kuon with shame because he now understand what he did to his lovely Kyokoi.

"Well Kuon, there is just on way to make a woman forgive you. Invite her out today to a super romantic dinner and tell her how sorry you are."

"You are right dad, but why do you want to talk to me?"

"Well son, you know that yours and Kyouko-chans wedding is a secret and no one except the authority. And well there is a family who wants to get their daughter married to you."

"WHAT! You know that I am happily married to my Kyoukoi. We have to find a solution as soon as possible.", shouted Kuon. He cannot believe it that they are in this situation. Why could this day not get better than worse.

"Well Kuon you have to make it official that you and Kyouko are married, so that noone else will get in your way."

"You are right mom, I have to think of a way of making it possible. Mom, Dad, I will find a solution, which will make us happy!" Kuon just thought that he has to find a way for him an Kyokoi.

"If there is a way to help you, we will do it."

"Thanks Mom, Dad."

So Kuon leaves the office and thinks about a plan to rescue his marriage.

Back to Kyouko:

Kyouko makes her way back to the next class. On her way she sees Kuon, but to her it seems that he is deep in thought. It is not normal for her husband to be in deep thoughts. This worries Kyouko. "Well I ask him, when we get home.", she told herself. The next lesson is Mathematik and she knows that her husband is going to teach there. But then something suspicious happened. Nanami made her way to Kuon and starts talking to him. Kyouko was not near enough to listen to the conversation.

Conversation between Kuon and Nanami

"One second, Mr. Hizuri. Can I ask you a question?"

"What can I do for you Ms. Hikari?", asked Kuon without showing his emotions.

"Well you know that today is the winter prom and I want to ask you, if you are going to the prom?"

"Well, I think that I will go there.", said Kuon

"Do you have a date for the prom?", asked Nanami innocent.

"No, I do not think so. Why are you asking?"

"If you do not have a date, could you please go with me. Pleaaaasee?"

"I do not think that this is a good idea, M. Hikari. If you excuse me, I have to go to the next class."

"Please Mr. Hizuri or would you like it if your secret will get exposed." Nanami does not know any secret of her teacher but to get him to invite her to the prom, she will take the risk.

"What are you talking about? Are you threatening me, Ms Hikari." Kuon looks like he is cool but inside he is worried that Nanami knows something.

"You can say it like this. So are you inviting me to the prom or not?", asked Nanami with a smirk.

"Just one dance and you will leave me alone! Okay!", said Kuon with a dangerous

aura. Kuon knows that Nanami is jealous of Kyouko because of the way everyone treats her but what consequences this will be. Kuon does not know.

He said bye to Nanami and made his way to the next class.

Oh Kuon made a mistake but what mistake?

Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Pleaaaasee review.

See you soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**A hard day at school**

Hey, here is chapter 4

what happened before:

"_Just one dance and you will leave me alone! Okay!", said Kuon with a dangerous_

_aura. Kuon knows that Nanami is jealous of Kyouko because of the way everyone treats her but what consequences this will be. Kuon does not know._

_He said bye to Nanami and made is way to his next class._

Now chapter 4.

The school day went well for Kuon and Kyouko and both were ready to go home. Kyouko and Maria will meet each other for the preparations like dresses, make up, shoes and other things for the prom. Kyouko was the first one, who arrived home. She quickly changes into comfortable clothes and started to make lunch for her and Kuon. Half an hour later arrives Kuon. When he saw his beautiful wife, he sneaked behind her and hugs her tightly.

"Hello darling."

"Hello Kuon. Did you survive this day, well?"

"It was acceptable and I am happy to be back home."

"Change your clothes and come back, so we can eat."

"Aye Aye Captain"

When Kuon made his upstairs, Kyouko did not know, if she should ask her husband or not. Well she knows that he will tell her, if the matter is important but the talk with Nanami makes her a little scared and worried. She told herself that she is going to ask him during dinner.

During dinner:

"Hey! Heeeeeeeeeey!", but Kuon seems to be in deep thoughts. `What is wrong with him?`, Kyouko thought. Usually, Kuon talks a lot but this is strange. "Hello Hizuri-sensei! Are you there or are you somewhere in America?" "Huh? Oh I am sorry Kyoukoi." "Hey, it is no problem. You were out of space. What is wrong? Did something happen today?" "Ehmmm... You know that today is the prom, right?" "Yes." "Are you going to the prom?"

"Absolutely! Maria made me choose a gown for tonight and do not worry. I rejected every guy, who asked me."

Kuon is relieved that Kyouko does not have a date but his real problem is - should he tell her that he is also going because of this stupid, idiotic Nanami?

`Jesus, I need your advice"

"You know, I hope that the dress is not fancy because I know that Maria has a fancy taste like her grandfather." "Do not worry too much, honey. I think it will be the most beautiful one and which dress it is – it will be enchanted."

"Thank you honey"

Dinner was finished and Kyouko makes her way to the kitchen to clean the dishes, when the bell rings.

"Kuon darling, would you please wash the dishes while I look who is at the door?"

"Sure."

When Kyouko opens the door, she meets the eyes of her best friend Maria.

"Hola!" "Hey to you too Maria." "So Kyouko-chan, are you ready for the prom?"

"Of course, Maria." " Let´s go to your room and change ourselves into beautiful princesses. My dad saw the dress and he thought and thinks that it is so beautiful."

Kyouko heart is broken, after she heard that, because she does not have parents who will tell her, that she is enchanting. Kuon listens to the conversation and it broke his heart that his Kyokoi does not have someone who will love her like a parent. Of course his parents try to give her the love that is missing but deep down he knows that no one can replace this.

`I have to do something now to change the mood.`

"Hello Maria." "Hey to you too, Kuon-san. Are you going to the prom for supporting the teachers." "Well... I don not know yet but be ready for a surprise." Kyouko eyed her husband with suspicious eyes. `Something is wrong. But what?` Kyouko wants to ask him but then Maria said: "Come on Kyouko-chan, let´s change"

"Okay! Kuon don´t you want to go to your parents house?" "Yes, I will be going now because you know how mom is." "Do not worry. Say hi to your mom and dad and that I miss them."

"Sure." Kuon took his jacket from the stand and makes his way out. "Have a pleasant night and Kyouko do not be late or I have to show my true face."

"Aye Aye Captain."

Kuon leaves the house and Kyouko and Maria make their way to the bedroom. In the bedroom both girls change into their dresses and helped each other do the make up and hair.

Maria wears a red gown with matching heels. The gown is made of cashmier and there are little stones which makes the dress look more fashionable. Her beautiful blond hair is in a bun with a few locks. The wayy hair makes her face look more beautiful.

Her Make Up is light: light red eye shadow with a dark red lipstick. All in all Maria looks like a real princesses.

"Maria, you look so beautiful!"

"Come on! Look at yourself!"

Kyouko wears a midnight blue gown. The gown has a slit at the right side, so she can walk normally. The dress strap-less and Kyouko blushed, when she sees herself at the mirror.

She wears matching midnight blue heels and on the right leg, she wears an anklet which she got from Kuon when they had their first anniversary of dating.

Her long black hair (Yes Kyouko had let her hair grown till her bottom) is in wavy locks and she wears a blue Alice band.

Kyoukos Make Up is also simple like Maria: light blue eye shadow with a light red lips. She also insists to wear her wedding ring and the chain she got from her parents. It is one of the last things she has from them.

"You look stunning, Kyouko. I think every guy is going to loose his control, when he sees you and I think that I need to be your bodyguard."  
>"And I will also be you bodyguard, Maria. With the way you look, I do not want to fight every idiot out of our way"<p>

Both girls left the room and made their way to the entrance. When both stepped out, there was already a black limo waiting and the driver is already waiting for him with a red and a blue rose.

"This red rose is for the lovely Maria- chan and the blue one for the sweet Kyouko-chan. From your father, Maria.", said the driver.

"Thanks Roland", said both girls.

Meanwhile with Kuon

"What the hell is wrong with this girl! What is her name? Oh yes, Nanami.!"

"Calm down, mom. I know how you feel but there is no way than going to the dance or she will tell the secret"

"But Kuon! What about Kyouko-chan? How will she react, when she sees you with this girl, hmmm? My poor little Kyouko-chan."

"Julie, do not make it worse. Kuon, what are you going to do know?"

"Well, dad. The only choice I have is to go to the prom and to dance with this b****, Nanami."

"My poor boy. Your father and I are also coming with you, so we can manage the situation, if it gets worse."

"Thanks dad"

Julie uses the puppy face.

"And mom"

So the three Hizuris change into acceptable clothes.

Kuon wears a black suit with a light blue shirt, a midnight blue tie and a blue rose. Kuu also wears a black suit but with a white shirt, a black tie and a red rose. Finally Julie came down. She wears a light red dress with matching heels and the right jewelery. Her make up is light (she has the same make up as maria).

All three of them met each other in front of the door and made their way to the prom.

With Kyouko:

Maria and Kyouko arrive in front of the hall where the prom is. Both girls hear loud music – that means that the party already started. "Oh my god, Kyouko. I am so excited!" "I know Maria and tonight we will have the best night of our life". When they went inside, they were in awe, because there were a lot of people who are dancing and drinking soft drinks. Maria and Kyouko went to the side where the others are and talked to them. "Hey, has one of you already seen Nanami-san?" "Yes, she is standing there." Everyone look at Nanami and Tomoe.

Nanami wears a very, very short dress, which is of course golden colored. She wears a lot of Make Up and well she looks like a real slut. But Tomoe looks really cute. She wears a white gown with red stone and her Make Up is also very light. Tomoe really looks like a real princess.

`Oh, if only Tomoe-chan leaves Nanami. She is really beautiful and I know deep inside that she in only friends with Nanami because of her parents`, thought Kyouko sadly. " Tomoe-chan really looks cute, right Tamaki?" "Yes, she really looks like a princess, but if she could not be friends with Nanami, then..."

"Yes Tamaki, we all know that you are deep in love with Tomoe-chan and I think that she also likes you." "Really?" "Really!"

When Kyouko told Tamaki this, all the students looked at the door. Kyouko was shocked. There is Kuon with his parents. `Why is he here and why with his parents?`

Maria saw how shocked Kyouko was and what she saw next shocked them more.

Nanami walks straight to Kuon and kisses his cheek. She also hugs him but what is the most shocking thing is that Kuon does not do anything to stop that.

Kyouko is hurt, shocked and insulted by her husband. She always thought that he loves her but now she knows the truth. `He never loved me!` Tears started to make their way to her eyes and she felt her breathing being faster. She looks at her husband but he cannot see her. But what happened next ripped her heart apart. Kuon and Nanami made their way to the dance floor and started dancing. Kyouko looks at her friend Maria and she saw the same expression but her eyes show anger and the feeling of revenge.

By the time the music faded Nanami and Kuon stopped dancing and then.

Then Nanami kissed Kuon full on the mouth and Kyouko feels that she is going to faint.

Maria saw her best friend trying to be normal but fails miserable.

So the only thing she can do is, taking Kyouko somewhere, where she can cry.

Kyouko is paralyzed and just realizes that she is outside. "Kyouko do not hold it. Cry your heart out." Then it hits her. She starts crying and she does not know what to do. "Maria, can I stay with you. I think I cannot live with him after this." "Of course, Kyouko. Wait I call grandpa and tells him that we need a extra room." "Can we first go to my home and take some clothes?" "Of course"

Both girls went to Kyoukos home and took some clothes. Kyouko feels really bad but also betrayed. She took a small sheet of paper and wrote a note for HIM. Next to the letter she puts her wedding ring on the small table where the keys are.

"Are you ready, Kyouko?"

"Yes."

That is it for now.

So Kyouko is leaving home!

Hope you liked it.

See you soon!

Please Review :)


	5. Chapter 5

Here comes chapter 5

What happened last time:

_Both girls went to Kyoukos home and took some clothes. Kyouko feels really bad but also betrayed. She took a small sheet of paper and wrote a note for HIM. Next to the letter she puts her wedding ring on the small table where the keys are. _

"_Are you ready, Kyouko?"_

"_Yes."_

Back to prensent:

Both girls went to Marias home. Kyouko could not stop crying and Maria and her grandfather could not do anything than watching her.

"Maria, can we do nothing?"

"No grandpa. She needs to cry to feel better."

Both look at Kyouko and they want to help them so badly, but both knew, that this is Kyoukos fight.

Kyouko:

`Why? Why did he do this to me? Has he never loved me? Was this a trick to hurt me?`

Kyouko felt like a piece of trash. She does not know why Kuon did this to her and what the meaning is.

She said thanks to Maria and her grandfather for letting her stay for the night and went to her room.

On the other side of the city, there is another story

Everyone was shocked when Kuon and Nanami kissed. When they broke the kiss, Kuon slapped her very hard.

"Why did you do this?", asked a teary Nanami.

"Well, WHY DID YOU KISS ME THEN?"

"Oh, I want to show everyone that I am so deeply in love with you, sensei."

"You bitch! Everyone at school knows that I am married with a beautiful woman."

"Well, but why didn't you push me away, when I kissed you?"

"That is a point, Mr. Hizuri."

"Well, that is right Tamaki-san, but I was to shocked at this moment, so I didn't do anything. Well, I think that I should not say anything and Nanami?"

"Yes, sensei?"

"Do not come near me anytime in this life and if you come, then I will personally talk to your parents in a way. Understand?"

"Yes, sensei?"

After this Kuon went out of the hall. He needed some time outside with fresh air. He couldn't believe that it happened. Then he heard someone calling his name.

"Kuon! Kuon!"

"Mom, I can hear you."

"Oh son what happened inside was a big shock/ surprise for everyone."

"I know dad, but I am also in trance. But wait? Did anyone see Kyouko when it happened?"

"No, we did not see her. Maybe she was outside with Maria-chan."

"Okay, you two are right. Well I think that it is time for going home."  
>"Kuon, I think we should also come with you. Is is alright with you?"<p>

"Of course mom. Well then let's go."

So the three Hizuri's went to Kuon and Kyouko's home. But what awaits them there?

30 minutes later at the Hizuri maison

Kuon arrived with his parents in front of his home. When he saw that there is no light mother said: "Maybe Kyouko is with Maria-chan somewhere."

"It could be true, mom."

Kuon opened the door and went straight to his bedroom. When he opened the bedroom door he saw that Kyouko's travel bag is missing.

"MOM! DAD!"

"What is wrong Kuon. Did something happened?"

"KYOUKO IS MISSING!"

"WAIT, WHAT?"

"I came into the room and her bag is missing and when I took a closer look, I saw that her clothes are also away."

"Son, maybe she left a note somewhere downstairs. Let's look."

All three of them went downstairs and searched for some notes Kyouko could have left. Kuon went to the table where the keys are and there there is a note with Kyouko's weeding ring.

He was shocked but he opened the note and read the message.

_Dear Kuon, no Hizuri-sensei_

_When you read this, it means that I will not be here anymore._

_Why didn't you tell me that you love Nanami? Why? I would have understood that and I would have made the way free for you and Nanami._

_Of course, I can understand you somehow. Who wants to have a plain and boring and ugly woman as a wife or a girlfriend._

_But do you know what hurts me the most: When I saw you two dancing and kissing I felt betrayed and left alone. I thought when you married me that you are deeply in love like I was/ am. I told you about my past and what my parents did to me. When I met you I was so afraid of falling in love with you. _

_Do you remember the first day. I did not knew that you are going to be our new homeroom teacher and when you went to the restaurant "Darumaya" and I served you? Did you know what you asked me about my chain with the blue stone: "Where did you get this ugly stone? Sorry, you are ugly". You laughed so hard that you didn't realize that I hit you with the broom. Then you understood your mistake._

_Funny, right. :)_

_But this really hurt me a lot because I know that I am going to lose you to an other woman._

_Well I hope that you will be happy and please don't talk to me anymore._

_Hope you have a better life than with me._

_Loving_

_Kyouko_

_PS: Please don't search for me._

Kuon was shocked. His beautiful wife left him because of a misunderstanding.

"Kuon what is wrong. You are crying."

"Mom, Kyouko left me because she thinks that I love Nanami."

"Oh no. What are we going to do know we cannot let this go any further."

"Your mother is right, son. We need to do something. First we need to search for her and explain the whole situation."  
>"You are right, dad. But where do we start the search?"<p>

"Well there is only one place where she can go. She went to Maria's home. So let's go there."

"Alright let's start with operation: GETTING KYOUKO BACK!"

Meanwhile with Kyouko

Kyouko stopped crying and ate something with Maria-chan and her grandfather.

Maria and her grandpa didn't ask anything and both of them try to make her happy. So that Maria suggest a sleep over in the big living room without her grandfather. At the beginning he was sad but he understood the situation quickly.

"Well Kyouko, what kind of movie woukd you like to watch?"

"Well, what about a comedy. I think I need a little bit of relaxing after what happened today."

"Then a comedy. What about Hangover 1 and 2. Let's watch it."

"Okay!"

So the two girls start watching the movie. 10 minutes later there heard the bell andwhen Maria and Kyouko opened the door they were in shock. There standing is Kuon with his parents.

"Hello Maria-chan.

Hello Kyoukoi."

At this moment Kyouko wanted to find a whole where she can hide herself.

So this was chapter 5. Hope you enjoyed it.

Well sorry for not updating new chapters. I was so busy but I hope you accept my excuse.

Please Review.

I'll try to update as soon as possible.

See ya ;)


End file.
